


Mockingbird and Target

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: Hunter's soulmate tattoo is a mockingbird. Over the time, he has almost given up hope to find his soulmate, but then they meet in the most unexpected way.





	Mockingbird and Target

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @sunalso

Hunter thought this job would be a simple one.

The payment isn’t that good, admittedly, but well, beggars can’t be choosers. Times are rough. Ordinary mercenaries don't seem to be that popular anymore, with all those superheroes in fancy suits, flying around saving the day, and SHIELD effectively fighting every rascal that gets on their radar.

Oh yes, back in the old days, he could pick his jobs from a huge heap of requests. But now, now he’s forced to accept a mission in bloody Siberia. He’s quite certain some of his toes are frozen, after staying out all day, trying to get information about an underground base of some weapon smugglers.

But his poor toes are his least urging problem right now.

Because he is hanging from the ceiling of a cellar, on chains which are attached to cuffs around his wrists. His feet don’t reach the ground. The position definitely starts to get uncomfortable. His shoulders are aching and burning. He also feels quite dizzy and his head is throbbing, because some asshole knocked him out with an admittedly well-placed hit to his temple. Ouch.

This isn’t fun anymore.

He wants to be back in good old Britain, in his warm flat, drinking beer and continuing the TV show he’s currently binge watching.

The worst is, that no one knows he’s here.

He could as well be dead already, buried in the snow of the ice-desert, without someone noticing.

 _You’re an idiot_ , he tells himself. _You’re a bloody, ignorant, useless idiot …_

The door slamming open interrupts his depressing self-loathing thoughts.

Two guys come in, facing him with equal broad grins on their bearded faces.

“How are we feeling?” One of them asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Hunter decides to call him Rotten-Teeth, because his spiteful grin reveals a row of disgusting brown and yellow teeth. Ugh.

„Well. I have a bit of a headache but otherwise … A glass of water would be great,“ Hunter says, his throat so dry, it feels like it’s filled with raspy sand.  

Rotten-Teeth scoffs. He nods to the other man – _How am I going to call you?_ Hunter thinks. _Ah. Crooked-nose. Yeah._ – who picks up a metal pipe and weights it in his hands.

Hunter glares at it with growing worry. To be hit with that thing would certainly be unpleasant.

Rotten-Teeth notices his look and smirks. “Better tell us what we want to know now, or you might have a lot more than just a headache soon. What are you doing here? Who are you working for?”

Hunter sighs and tries to sound annoyed, while he’s really just scared for the first time. No. This is _definitely_ not funny anymore. “I already told you. I’m on bloody vacation! I don’t know what this is all about, I just wanted to find some wild mushrooms and got lost. ”

“Sure,” Rotten-Teeth says dryly. “And for searching mushrooms you need a rifle and two knives?”

“Well. You never know what’s out there in the dark. Tigers or bears …” Hunter suggests halfheartedly. _I'm so screwed ..._

Rotten-Teeth glares at him. “I see. You want it the hard way.”

He nods at Crooked-Nose, who grins and approaches Hunter, swinging the metal pipe. It makes a sickening rushing noise and Hunter’s stomach clenches. He tries to prepare for the pain, tensing every muscle in his body and breathing in deeply.

Crooked-Nose lunges out.

Hunter closes his eyes and waits for a blow that never comes.

Because in that exact moment, the door slams open and a shadow moves through the room, knocking the two men out with batons, in the matter of a heartbeat.

Rotten-Teeth and Crooked-Nose slump like two felled trees, both making a gurgling sound before they fall on the floor with a loud thud.  

Hunter stares, his mind pretty blank right now.

The shadow stands over the two unconscious men and stares down on them, twirling the two batons around. It’s a woman, Hunter sees now. Her long blond hair falls over her shoulders smoothly. She’s dressed in black leather clothes. An assassin? Hunter wonders. He can't believe he isn't the only one who wanted to dismantle this network today. What a coincidence. But ... a good coincidence for him. At least he hopes so.  
  
The woman puts her batons into a belt around her hip and finally looks up at Hunter, breathing heavily but controlled. Her eyes narrow.

“Uh. Thanks, I guess?” Hunter says carefully. “They were just about to beat me to a pulp.” He nods at the cuffs around his wrists. “Could you maybe … if it isn’t too much trouble.”

His mysterious savior hesitates. But to Hunter’s relieve, she moves to get a chair, putting it under him and stepping on it, to reach the cuffs.

She’s close now. He can hear her breaths and smells something like lavender mixed with sweet sweat. He looks at her face and sees cat-like blue sparkling eyes and a lovely freckle right between them. She meets his gaze for a moment, but quickly looks away and concentrates on opening the cuffs with something small, maybe a hairpin.

Hunter can’t help himself. He’s overwhelmed. He doesn’t know her name, and she didn’t say a word, but she came into his life like a hurricane, saving his ass and something about this feels like it was supposed to happen. Which is kind of dumb. But still. He’s feeling a strange draw towards her. And suddenly, a certain spot on his wrist starts to burn slightly but insistent.

Hunter gasps. His eyes widen in surprise.

It's his soulmate tattoo.

He has it on his wrist since he’s 12 years old, like everyone else around him. Something that marks an important trait or virtue about your soulmate appears on your skin. When two soulmate tattoos that belong together get close, they start to feel warm and turn red.  
  
His own tattoo turned out to be a bird.

He used to stare at it, at the tiny but detailed black animal, and thought about who his soulmate might be. Was it a man or a woman? Was he or she near or far away? Those questions were burning in his mind back then. But with the passing time, he almost stopped caring about it. Because, well, it seemed like he wasn’t supposed to find his soulmate. Everyone else around him did, while he stayed alone.

 _Sometimes_ , his mother told him, _that happens. Maybe he or she is dead. Or just at the other end of the world. Who knows. Or maybe you’ll find your soulmate later. When you expect it the least.Those are the most wonderful first meetings, son.  
_

Now his soulmate tattoo is warming up and his skin prickles. Could it be … Could it really be that this is the day, the moment, he finally finds his soulmate?

He’s ripped out of his confusing thoughts when the cuff around his wrist snaps. Hunter gasps when his whole weight suddenly hangs on one arm.

The woman quickly reaches for the other cuff, a deep frown on her face.

 _Does she feel it too?_ Hunter wonders. His heart is beating wild and loud in his chest. _If she’s really the one … my soulmate. But can it really be? Here of all places? How strange …_

When Hunter’s finally free, he slumps on the ground, groaning in pain.

He rubs his sore wrists and looks up at his saviour, watching how she gracefully steps down from the chair.

“Thank you,” he says.

She looks down on him with a puzzled look. Suddenly, she crouches beside him and reaches for his right hand. Hunter watches with wide eyes, as she pushes the sleeve of his black sweater back, revealing his tattoo. She draws in a sharp breath, when she sees the little bird, that’s glowing in a bright red now. Then, she looks at her own wrist and moves to press their skin together. Hunter lets it happen. When their tattoos touch, it’s like electric tension is sent through his whole body and he groans, his toes curling. The woman makes a quiet, surprised noise and flinches back.

She looks at him with wide eyes. “You,” she breathes. “You are my …” She stops, putting a hand on her forehead. “Oh God,” she says, her voice shaking a bit.

“I think so,” Hunter says, grinning weakly. “I’m sorry. I bet you expected someone else than some random idiot, hanging from a ceiling in a torture cellar in Siberia, right?”

The woman shakes her head. She looks back down at his tattoo. “It’s a mockingbird,” she whispers.

“Oh. A mockingbird. That’s what it is,” Hunter shrugs and looks at his bird tattoo with a frown. “I always thought it’s a woodpecker, maybe.”

The woman raises her eyebrows. She runs a finger over his skin, and he hisses, as his tattoo starts to burn even more. “What’s yours?” He asks.

She turns her hand around and shows him. A small target. Which makes sense, Hunter guesses.

He’s still kind of overwhelmed. He can’t believe he just found his soulmate. His one true love. She’s … she’s amazing. Stunning. And she seems to like to kick ass in her free time. Bloody hell. Wow. Just wow.

And he's a loser. Damn.

She looks up and their eyes lock, and that’s when she quickly lets go off his wrist, as if she has burned herself on it. She gets up and walks a few steps backward, her eyes fixed on him. “I have to go,” she says. “I have work to do.”

Hunter chuckles. “Yeah. Well. I have work to do too. I was doing it before these assholes knocked me out. What’s your job? Wait, do we have the same one? Maybe we can work together. Who are you working for by the way?”

Her fingers glide over one of her batons, as she eyes him with a frown. She shakes her head. “I’m not going to tell you.”

Hunter’s face falls. “But …”

“ _But_ what? But we’re soulmates?” She asks, a hint of sudden anger in her voice that can as well be badly hidden panic. “I don’t know you. I only know that you have a tattoo on your wrist, which means we’re somehow connected. But I don’t know _you_.”

“Oh.” Hunter scratches the back of his head. He doesn’t quite know how to interpret her reaction. “Yeah. I get that. Sorry.”

He turns around to look at Rotten-Teeth and Crooked-Nose, who are moving on the floor weakly.

“Maybe we should tie them up, just to be …”

He doesn’t end the sentence.

Suddenly, there’s an arm around his neck, fingers which press on a certain spot precisely. He can’t breathe and before he can even start to fight, his vision blacks out.

He thinks he hears a faint “I’m sorry” from somewhere before he passes out, but it might have been imagination.

*

When Hunter wakes up, he’s alone.

Completely alone.

He’s still in the cellar, but there’s a blanket over him and bandages are wrapped around his hurt wrists.

He frowns.

What …

Oh.

The memories come back slowly.

He found his soulmate.

Or rather, she found him. She saved his useless ass and … and now she’s gone again?

Why did she leave?

He doesn’t understand.

Hunter looks at his tattoo, which stopped glowing and burning and is black again.

A mockingbird.

He wonders why.

With a groan, Hunter gets up.

He’s going to find her. No matter what.

*

Hunter rediscovers his busy soulmate in a dark alleyway in a nearby village, where she’s talking into her mobile phone with an urging voice, not noticing the huge man approaching her and raising his gun, pointing it at her head.

Hunter knocks him out with the pipe he brought with him from the cellar, and his soulmate flinches, turning around with wide eyes.

She looks from Hunter down to the unconscious man, back up to Hunter. “You certainly have good timing too,” she says slightly breathless.

“Sometimes. Yes.” He puts his gun away and smirks at her. “Can I invite you to a drink?”

She sighs defeated. “Alright. Just one.”

*

“Care to tell me why you left?” Hunter asks and takes a sip of his beer. It’s not the best. But still. It’s beer. “Or maybe,” he adds quickly, minding his manners, “we should introduce ourselves first. Lance Hunter.”

He stretches out his hand and she takes it after a moment of hesitation. “Bobbi Morse.”

“Bobbi,” he repeats, tasting the name on his lips. “So, Bobbi, what is it that you’re doing? Are you in a special unit of the police or something?” He asks curiously.

She smiles and leans forward, to whisper in his ear, her breath tickling his skin. “I’m working for SHIELD.”

Hunter’s eyes widen. “Really?” He asks stunned. Oh. Oh God. Now she’s also working for Shield. She’s part of the organisation that’s saving the world from bloody aliens. Wow.

Bobbi nods and leans back in her chair, smirking. “Really. You?”

Hunter shrugs. He feels very uninteresting now. “Well. I’m working alone for who’s paying the most right now. I’m kind of a freelancer.”

She raises an eyebrow.

He guesses she remembers how she found him in the cellar and quickly changes the subject. The whole thing is embarrassing enough.

“Why did you want to leave?” He asks her again. Because he really wants to know. He can’t believe he’s _such_ a bad catch.

Bobbi sighs. Her fingers start to play with her glass, tapping against it in a restless rhythm. “I … My job is dangerous. I lost someone. A while ago. A good friend. I’m still not entirely over it. And now … You know, I’ve wanted to find my soulmate in the past. I even was disappointed, when everyone else around me found theirs. But now. I’m better when I'm working alone. I don’t want to lose anyone else. I don’t want to lose … you. Even if I don’t know much about you yet.” She looks at him apologeticly. “That’s why I left. It was kind of a rash action. I was just worried about the thought of having someone I care about - and about the consequences."

“I get that. Really. But hey, we already proved that we’re pretty good in saving each other’s ass,” Hunter says, winking at her.

The hint of a smile twitches around Bobbi’s lips.

Hunter thinks that’s a good sign. He also thinks that it makes her eyes sparkle even more.

He quickly reaches over the table to cover her hand with his.

She doesn’t pull back, but she tenses up. He can feel it.

“Listen,” he says seriously. “I know this is strange. A bit scary even. We’ve found each other so late … I already thought I will never meet my soulmate. But now you’re here. We are together. And I feel that it’s right. Everything’s right. I know you feel it too. We’re working good together, Bobbi. We're going to be a great team. I want to be there for you. I want to protect you. You’re my mockingbird.”

Her eyes twitch over his face. They are filled with a combination of desperation and longing.

But she smiles at him. "Are you sure you're not the one, who actually needs to be protected?"

Hunter pouts playfully. “Hey. I’m not always a sore loser hanging from ceilings, I swear.”

Bobbi laughs. The light noise makes Hunter’s stomach flutter in a certain way. He feels his soulmate tattoo glowing again. It responds to Bobbi’s. They belong together. And he feels it in every cell of his body and mind.

He’s so grateful he finally found her.

He opens his mouth to tell her exactly that, but then she leans forward and presses her lips on his, and his mind goes pretty blank, because _hot damn_.

*

They stumble through the alleys like drunken lovers, kissing each other frantically, like they have to make up the lost time. Like they're not able to separate, because it would literally _burn_ them.

When they finally enter Hunter’s motel room, they’re already undressing each other impatiently, while Hunter is still healfheartedly groping around for the light switch. He laughs breathlessly, when he bumps against the bed  and Bobbi gives him a firm push, so he falls on it on his back, looking up at her in awe.

He doesn’t see much in the dim light, but what he can see is spectacular.

He hurries to switch the lamp on the bedside drawer on.

Bobbie stands in front of him, already stripped down to her pants and bra. Long legs, lean body, burning eyes.

Hunter feels his cock twitch in his pants.

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathes.

Bobbi smiles at him and her eyes start to wander over his body.

Under her intense gaze, he starts to feel a bit nervous, even insecure, which hasn’t happened for quite a while now. But his cock still gets harder, when she eyes the bulge in his trousers.

He gets on his knees, opens his arms for her and says, “Come here. Please.”

She takes a step forward, but then she stops, frowning. “Wait,” she murmurs, bending down and pulling a knife out of her shoe.

Hunter chuckles.

Bobbi smirks at him, gets rid of her pants and lacies quickly and joins him on the bed. Hunter pulls her close until they’re pressed flushed against each other. Skin meets skin and they sigh. It’s warm. So warm.

Hunter can hear Bobbi’s heartbeat and inhales her smell, already so familiar, he’s sure he would recognize it everywhere.   

The need to be as close to her as possible, is overwhelming. He never wants to let go off her again.

He takes her hand and kisses her soulmate tattoo which starts glowing in a dark shade of red, exactly like his. She makes a little noise and her eyes flutter close.

“I’m glad you’re here now,” Hunter tells her. “It’s like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.”

“I know,” Bobbi says, cupping his face in her hands. “I felt the same.”

He leans forward to kiss her. Her lips are soft and warm. He drinks the little moan, that escapes her, when he pushes his tongue inside, exploring and memorizing every part of her body he can reach. He drops a hand between her legs to glide a finger through her folds and rub it around her clit and she moans against his neck, hands roaming over his back restlessly.  

She is wet and hot and he feels the lust pooling in his stomach until it’s barely bearable.

Bobbi pushes him back sometime, and he looks at her questioningly.

“I need you,” she breathes, her pupils blown wide. Her eyes are almost black. And he gets what she means. He feels the same. The urge to connect. To be one.

Hunter hurries to unhook Bobbi’s bra and throws it on the heap of clothes on the floor.

He takes a moment to admire her breasts, stroking over them, rubbing her nipples with his thumps until her breaths get heavier and her face flushes a bright lovely pink.

She reaches down between them and Hunter moans when she strokes his cock through his pants and his hips buck up.

Bobbi smirks and presses him back until he’s laying on his back, helping him to get rid of his pants and his briefs.

Hunter’s cock bumps against his stomach, hard and already leaking precome.

Bobbi eyes it with interest, giving it a few firm strokes. Hunter’s eyes flutter close and he moans.

“Condoms?” Bobbi asks urgently.

He nods absently and reaches for the bedside drawer, fumbling around in it until he finds one. Bobbi rips it out of his hand and quickly puts it on his cock.

She straddles him and lines his cock up with her pussy, slowly sinking down on him. She doesn’t stop until he’s all the way inside her, breathing heavily.

Hunter groans, his hands grabbing the sheets firmly. Hot silk surrounds his cock. It feels perfect.

He looks up at Bobbi with half lidded eyes and can’t believe this is happening. But there they are. Soulmates. About to bond in this special way for the first time. He knows that soulmate tattoos are much more than simple marks. When they touch, they can cause pleasure and intense emotions.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he tells Bobbi honestly.

She smiles down at him and starts to move.

Soon the room is filled with their moans and the sounds of moving bodies, skin meeting skin. The air is heady around them. The slow movements are an intoxicating rhythm. Nothing but pleasure. Nothing but them.

Hunter reaches up to play with Bobbi’s breasts at some point and she makes an appreciating noise, moving a bit faster on his cock, biting her lip and throwing her head back. “You feel good,” she breathes.

“You feel like heaven,” he replies. “Like heaven … and if it’s not like that, if heaven doesn’t feel exactly like this, I don’t want to go there.”

She laughs breathlessly and calls him an idiot, and he smiles. It’s nice, to feel so natural with someone. It’s like they’ve known each other forever, although they’ve just met. It’s strange. But good strange. He doesn’t want to be separated from her ever again.  

Bobbi soon starts to move even faster and Hunter’s hips buck up more frantically to meet her, the pleasure a raging wildfire inside their hearts.

Their hands reach for each other instinctively and their fingers intertwine tightly. Their soulmate tattoos find each other and connect. They both cry out at the intense pleasure that rushes through their bodies like a wild unstoppable wave. Their skin is burning, glowing, in mild unpainful fire, that spreads until it fills every cell of their bodies.

Hunter knows Bobbi is coming when she clenches around his cock and bites his shoulder, and he groans, bucking up blindly a few more times, until he tips over the edge as well, his toes curling up and pleasant shivers running over his spine. His cock twitches and it seems like he’s coming forever, his whole body trembling. When it’s over, he’s breathing heavily, feeling Bobbi slumping on him, her back heaving.

He wraps his arms around her and his hand roam over her back, caressing every little scar he finds on his way.

She sighs contently.

Time passes, the room only filled with their breaths and the sound of the beginning rain, that’s beating against the windows steadily.

  
“Why a mockingbird?” Hunter asks her sometime, when their breaths calmed down a bit.  

Bobbi smiles faintly. “My father. He loved birds. He told me about the mockingbird, which mimics the songs of other birds and even the sounds of insects and amphibians. We went on long walks to discover them. They became my favorites. And by now, I think I’m like a mockingbird myself. I’m going undercover as someone I’m not. I'm playing a role and mimick other persons."

Hunter smiles. “But I will always know the real, the original mockingbird.”

“Yes,” Bobbi breathes. “ _You_ will.” She lays her head on his chest and sighs. "I still have work to do you know."

"Hmm. But now you won't have to do it alone," he says, running his fingers through her smooth hair. "It's time to team up and kick ass together, don't you think?"

She agrees. And they kick a lot of asses in the next two days. Together.

 

From that point on, Bobbi uses Mockingbird as official code name.  

**Author's Note:**

> My bingo card: [MCU Kink Bingo Card](http://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/post/182145222462/my-mcu-kink-bingo-card-arrived-yay-im-doing)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
